


Take Me Back

by AidenRamblesOn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenRamblesOn/pseuds/AidenRamblesOn
Summary: Jack would never be afraid of Gabriel. But he would be lying if he said the look of rage the man had on when he stormed out of his office wasn’t worrying. The slam of the door was loud, and felt like an omen for their relationship.He cried, for far longer than he would ever admit.





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovepleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovepleasure/gifts).



Their voices echoed down the hall, loud and angry. Each one tumbling over the other's words, trying to out-yell, trying to be heard. Then, a silence.

“Let's just drop this. What's done is done." Gabriel's voice was rough, his body sagging under the weight of the day.

Jack reared up. “Drop it? Oh no. No, we can't just drop this. We were going to bring that bastard to justice! We're the good guys, Gabriel! That's what we do!"

Gabriel scoffed. “Blackwatch isn't part of the good guys, _Commander._ We're your dirty little secret. The dark underbelly of the Golden Boy's big success story."

Jack glared, anger boiling in his veins, words cascading and crashing around in his head.

“Get out."  
“What? You're kicking me out of my own room, Jackie? Really?"  
“Yes. Get the fuck out."  
“Fine."

Jack watched as Gabriel snatched clothes out of the closet, throwing them into his go-bag. He seethed as he watched him pull his boots back on.

“I didn't do anything wrong here, Gabriel! You did!" He finally got the words out as the love of his life walked towards the door. Gabriel snatched his jacket up, and slung it over his arm. He glanced over his shoulder, and sneered. “Didn't you though?"

And then he was gone.

It took Jack an hour of pacing and rambling under his breath to convince himself to sleep. He changed into his pajamas and tried to ignore the ache in his chest as he curled up in a bed that was far too big without his partner beside him. “It didn't even sound like him,” he mumbled to the darkness. “It’s like he became someone else when I wasn’t looking.”

Any hope of the following day being any easier on his poor nerves was quickly forgotten, as one Gabriel Reyes stormed into his office, brandishing a print out. “What’s this about the suspension of my team?”

“It’s standard procedure,” Jack answered, cooly, never looking away from his computer screen. “Just until we finish the investigation.”  
“What fucking investigation? We told you everything that happened! What is there to investigate?!”  
Jack sighed. “Every time a mission goes south there’s an investigation, Gabe. Like I said. Standard procedure. We aren’t singling your team out.”

Gabriel’s large hands came down on his desk with such force, everything shook and scattered. Jack tried to keep his composure as the man yelled. “This isn’t just standard fucking procedure, Jackie! This is you with a hair up your ass about not being in control of every little thing! This is you pissed off that I called you out on your bullshit last night! This is you abusing the power you shouldn’t even have!”

That set Jack’s blood boiling. He seethed, slowly turning in his chair to finally make eye contact with his husband. His voice was low and biting when he spoke. “Belittling me will not put your team back in commision, Agent Reyes.” 

Jack would never be afraid of Gabriel. But he would be lying if he said the look of rage the man had on when he stormed out of his office wasn’t worrying. The slam of the door was loud, and felt like an omen for their relationship. 

He cried, for far longer than he would ever admit. 

A day passed. Then two, then three. A week. Jack didn’t sleep well, forgot to eat. He was late for meetings, skipped out on training and social gatherings. He spent more and more time in his office, trying desperately to find a way to clear Gabriel of any punishment. In his mind, it was the only way to save himself. To save them, and the life they’d built together. To save the man he loved so deeply. 

It was late and he smelled faintly of whiskey as he found his way to the room Gabriel was staying in. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, he should wait until day time, but he was so tired of being alone, and the alcohol gave him just enough courage.

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to answer the door, telling him the man wasn’t sleeping either. Tears he had been holding back the entire walk over finally spilled, even as the other grumbled out “What are you doing here?”

“Please… I miss you so much. And I’m sorry for everything. I was scared and angry and I wasn’t thinking. I should have taken your word to heart. I should have went to bat for you from the start. I… I should have done so many things!”he sobbed, swaying slightly. Strong arms came out to steady him, and the tears poured faster. 

“I'm scared, Gabriel. I feel like I'm losing you. You're changing in front of my eyes and I... I can't handle it. Where are you going? Why are you leaving me behind?"  
“Leaving you behind? What is that supposed to mean? I’m right in front of y--”  
Jack shook his head frantically. “No, not like that. I mean… You’re becoming this person I don’t recognize! I used to understand you. I could read you like a book, I knew you so well. You were my safe place. You were home. And… now… you’re a stranger. I don’t know where you’re going but you’re leaving me behind and I can’t handle that! Please, Gabriel. Please come home.”

It was a tense moment before the hands keeping him stable pulled him in close, and he felt warmth wrap around him. “Oh, Sunshine. I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry to have scared you. Don’t worry. I’ll always be right here for you.”

Jack woke, wiping tears away from his eyes with a scoff. Most nights he could get away without dreaming, but it seemed as though his mind was up for hurting this time. He pushed slowly out of the bed, ache settling into his aging body. Still, he went about his morning routine, ignoring the pain in his back, knees and heart. He had no room left in him for love and memories. Only war, and the monsters who made it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.<3


End file.
